


The Scarlet Path

by freylis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Dark erotica, Dominance, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Gen, Kink, Leather, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Sadism, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freylis/pseuds/freylis
Summary: Alexis is a hyper-feminine, hyper-sexual woman who enjoys the company of lots of men, but none of them seem to satisfy her quite right. Until Seth comes along and introduces her to a much darker world where she can thrive...***THIS IS THE CONTENT WARNING***Not suitable for people under the age of 18. Contains very graphic depictions of sex and kink scenes.
Kudos: 21





	1. Embrace who you are. No, who you really are...

I lean across the counter, my low-cut top revealing ample cleavage, the bend in my hips creating the perfect silhouette under my tight, black skirt. Eyes locked, smile loaded. I'd spotted my prey. Tall, fit, dark hair, dark eyes, beard and a killer smile. I flash my usual predatory smile back at him. "Hi, how are you today?" I ask in my most sultry tone. His eyes languidly roamed up and down my body. "Oh yeah, I think you could" He flirted back, entering into my game. Extra sleazy, just my type. The thing I'd found about sleazy guys is that they acted sleazy, but they were usually the first ones to run screaming when things got too much in the bedroom. My favourite type of man to break. I rose from my elbows to approach him, my hips swaying and a subtle, flirty smile on my lips as I flicked my hair over my shoulders. I'd done this too many times before and developed the perfect formula. I'm sure it was frowned upon to pick up guys while I was at work, but I had to keep myself amused somehow. And sending hubbies and dads out with a hot little fantasy of me playing on their mind for the rest of the day and collecting the phone numbers of the countless hotties that walked into the chain of Windsor Smith I managed, amused me to no end.

After a few minutes of hot flirting, suggestive innuendo that could have gotten me fired and some well-timed giggles, I scored my third number of the day and my fourteenth sale. Just in time for lunch. I shut the shop, bought some sushi and went to sit outside in the loading dock where I could eat, smoke and hopefully see one of my girlfriends, Liz. And sure enough. "Hey babe" I smiled at my best friend of 11 years and roommate of 5 years as I lean down to give her a hug despite seeing her this morning. She hugs me back and smiles. "Hey gorgeous. Any catches today?" She asked, patting the milk crate next to her. I plop myself down beside her and nod. "Oooooh yeah. Three numbers today. The last one was fine as hell" I describe him to her as I open my sushi. She starts jokingly fanning herself. "He sounds like a dream. I've only gotten two so far" She says as she takes a drag of her cigarette. "We've still got the rest of the day" I giggle at her. This was our ritual as sexually liberated women, as self-proclaimed sluts. Collect boys for fun.

I mean, isn't that what your 20's is all about? Mainstream society probably would've called us both whores in a derogatory manner, but we couldn't help the way we were and we didn't really want to. We owned what we were and let no one tell us any differently. We sat like that for the rest of lunch, talking shit and talking dick until we went back to our respective jobs, she being the store manager at Politix. "See you later, babe" I kiss the top of her head and go back inside. The next hour was a blur, until he came in. His cologne, his gait, his piercing, blue eyes. I was already in my usual huntress lean over the counter but something stopped me from taking on the role of predator. "Good afternoon, sir" I give him the flirtiest smile I could manage at that point. The air he had, it was like it was pushing back against my hyper-sexuality and taking the lead. And I liked it. There was a flash of lust in his eyes at my use of the word "Sir" and his presence seemed to fill the shop. "Afternoon to you. I'm looking for a dress shoe. Matte black leather. Oxford style" He states, his gaze taking me in and finally coming back up to meet mine in a manner I wasn't familiar with.

I felt some semblance of heat rise on my cheeks. Not because I was embarrassed or ashamed but because he had given me so little and yet I wanted to give him so, so much. I collected my depraved thoughts and got back to the task at hand, getting his number. "Not a problem, sir" I look at him, a small smile playing on my lips, wordlessly letting him know I noticed the look in his eye before, "We have our men's collection over here" I gesture to the far right wall of the shop. He saw exactly what I was doing and took full advantage of my casual submission. He wasn't just physically gorgeous. He exuded such confidence that I was getting drunk off it. I had to have his number. "Our dress shoes are on this side and casual stuff is on the right. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to let me know" I smile, drop a casual wink and as I turned to saunter back to my usual leaning spot, he asks if I'd mind helping him pick a pair of shoes. "Sir, with your confidence, I'm sure you know what you're looking for" I giggle flirtatiously. "Let me try that again. I think you're gorgeous and I'd like your company while I try on shoes" He gives me a panty-melting smile. "Well I suppose when you put it like that, how could I resist?" I smile at him. 

I spent the whole time flirting hardcore, and he flirted right back. I'd never played so hard before but this was one I had to have. The lusty gazes, the flirtatious "accidental" grazes. He was driving me wild. When the transaction finally ended, I nearly cried. "Would you like your receipt, sir?" I asked, handing him the bag and brushing my fingers against his. He laced his fingers through mine and held my hand in his and looked me in the eye. "Not unless your number is written on the back" His husky voice made my skin burn. "Of course" I nearly turned to goo then and there. I was sure he knew exactly what he was doing but nevertheless, I scrawled my number on the receipt and handed it to him. "You have a nice day, sir" I smile but internally scream when he lets my hand go. "There's one way it could be better" He grins wolfishly at me, insinuating something and hoping I'd take the bait. And I took it. Hook, line and vagina. "Oh? Would it be taking me out for a drink later?" I raise an eyebrow seductively. A moment, where most guys would be taken aback or a little terrified at a woman such as myself taking the lead, he just grinned even wider. "You read my mind. You pick the time and place and I'll pick you up. See you later" He winks, spins on his heel and strides out, leaving me to melt behind my counter.

Naturally, I messaged my best friend. And she sent me back a bunch of eggplant emojis and told me to raid her wardrobe if needed. I knew the perfect place for a sordid encounter. Spleen Bar in the Melbourne CBD. Since I worked at Highpoint and lived in Footscray, it was nice and close to everything and quick to get around. Sure enough, I get a text an hour or so later saying his name is Seth, it was a pleasure to meet me and to let him know where I'd like to get picked up from and at what time. There was something interesting about this particular interaction. Over my years of general whoring and debauchery, it was a downright rarity that a guy would go this far out of his way for me. Even the way he'd treated me was so completely different. There was still that element of sleaze, but I didn't feel like a piece of meat. He wanted to do naughty things to me, there was no doubt about that. But there was a level of respect there that I'd never seen that made me wonder if I'd have to sneak out of his place at some ungodly hour. It made me curious to see what else he had to offer. So I told him my name is Alexis, the pleasure would soon belong to both of us, my address, a time, a kiss tacked on to the end of it and sent it.

I raced home after my shift, threw on the sluttiest dress I owned, some trashy red lingerie, some make-up and my highest heels in an effort to impress. Sure enough, 8 o'clock rolls around and there's a knock at my door. A punctual guy? Unlikely but not impossible. I open the door and am immediately wet. Black fitted button down shirt, tight slacks and...the very shoes I sold him. His scent was overwhelming in the best possible way and I was getting high off it. He lets out a whistle before leaning in to kiss me on the cheek, his hand placed gently but firmly on my waist. A feat rarely attempted and if tried, ended up as a hand on my arse. He had every ounce of confidence in himself and his ability and wasn't afraid to wield it. "Don't you look gorgeous" His voice sending pulses of electricity through my body, his lips so intoxicatingly close that I aches to feel them pressed against me, so I took the lead. I grabbed the front of his shirt playfully and pulled him in. The sheer heat from our kiss, I swore it was going to leave burn marks. His hand crept up and cupped my cheek before fisting through my long, auburn locks, his expert tongue teasing and promising things no man ever had.

He pulled away and smiled down at me. "I've wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you" I breathe, the predator in me finally coming through to play. "I understand exactly how you feel. I've been wanting to know what you tasted like for hours. I'm sure I'll find out later" His devious grin giving me everything yet betraying nothing. I nearly shot him a quizzical look but decided against it. "Shall we?" I ask, raising a suggestive eyebrow.


	2. Even if he holds the leash, you're still in control

Hours had passed and we were perched on a raggedy-chic love seat upstairs where things weren't just heating up, they were boiling over. Five glasses of red wine and two pints of beer and we were sure to be arrested for public indecency. He was nipping and biting at my neck while his expert fingers had worked the hem of my dress further up my thighs but I was no angel myself. My hand was massaging his cock through his slacks and I felt it harden under my expert touch. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. We'd covered a wide range of subjects but neither of us felt like using our lips to speak for a moment longer. I broke our kiss and he pressed his forehead against mine. "Should we get out of here before we get kicked out?" I breathe before kissing him again. His hand cups the back of my neck, not wanting to stop what we had but finally caving. "Your place or mine?" He pulls away to look me in the eye. "Your place is fine" I bite my bottom lip and I see a flash of heady lust cross his face. "If anyone is going to bite that lip, it's gonna be me" He nearly growls and fists his hand in my hair, drawing me in for another breath-taking kiss.

He didn't live far from me but I couldn't keep my hands, or my mouth, to myself a second longer. While he was driving, my fingers began to get a little cheeky. Ever so gently, I reached one hand over and was through his fly in no time. We'd stopped at a red light and took my opportunity. "Ohhhh fuck" He gasped as my wet lips slid down his girthy length. I was fairly accustomed to "praise" when I was blowing a guy, didn't make it any less pleasurable to hear it though. I swirled my tongue around the tip and went down again, relishing the taste of his pre-cum. One of his hands ran through my hair and I half expected him to push my head down. But he didn't. He was shaping up to be unique, that's for sure. His cock began to harden even more in my mouth and I just had to keep going. Between his grunts and groans and the hand running through my hair, I didn't want to stop. But finally, we pulled up at his place. The hand he had in my hair gently dragged me up and he met my lips with his.

"That felt amazing. You're a filthy bitch, and I love it" He growled into my mouth as he took my bottom lip between his teeth and bit down. Hard. It hurt and I knew it would leave a bruise, but I didn't complain. And I wanted more. I wanted more of his degradation that didn't feel like degradation and I wanted more of his pain that didn't really hurt. I didn't really know what I wanted, but I had a feeling he could quite easily and graciously provide it. We'd hardly made it through the front door and I was already down to my lingerie. He stopped to gaze down, nearly in admiration. "I like this" He murmured, plucking at the lace. I giggle and begin unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a hairy, ripped chest with a nipple ring and a few tattoos. I nearly salivated. He led me past a half open door down the hallway but I stopped. Something had caught my eye. "If you don't mind my asking, what's in there?" I pointed and cocked my head to one side, awaiting his answer.

He pushed open the door and a whole new world was revealed to me. Dark leather furniture, walls lined with what looked like pure pain. Paddles, whips, canes, handcuffs, rope, hooks, various types of gags. You get the picture. "We won't be going in there tonight though" He held my hand and pulled me towards him, but curiosity had me in its iron grip and I didn't want it to let me go. "But why not?" I asked, my curiosity flooding my voice. I could feel my eyes light up at the prospect of something new. His head whipped around and he studies my face, trying to find some hint of fear or doubt. "Are you sure? Have you ever done this before?" He cocked his head. He seemed genuinely concerned but nearly willing to comply. It all depended on me. To answer his question, I let go of his hand and wandered into the room of my own accord. I turn around and see him gazing at me from the doorway. "Well?" I began to smirk. He returned the smirk and stepped through the doorway. He stood in front of me, nearly sizing me up. "There are rules in here" His voice turned from molten lava to steel. I nod. I knew very little about the kink and fetish scene, but I was aware that consent was key amongst the power exchange between Dominant and submissive. And I was willing to comply.

"First, your safe word is red. If for any reason you feel you need me to stop immediately, you say red. If you're beginning to feel uncomfortable and need me to ease up, you say yellow. Secondly, in here, I'm in charge. Any kind of rebellion will be punished. You're to do as you're told, without question and with a "Yes, Sir". Thirdly, I want your full, explicit consent to do with you as I please unless as mentioned before, it makes you uncomfortable or you need me to stop. But finally?" He paused, looking me up and down, drowning me in anticipation. "Yes, Sir?" I ask, falling into the role he had given me, a little too effortlessly. He raised an eyebrow before answering, "We're here to have fun". His fingers trailed up and his knuckles graze my cheek. "Are you ready and willing?" He asked, walking towards the far wall where a chest of drawers was tucked. He opened the top drawer, reached in and grabbed something before shutting it and walking back to me. A thin strip of leather with a buckle at each end and diamante letters that spelt out "slut" was in the hand he held out to me, wanting me to accept but inviting me, nonetheless. "I am ready and willing, Sir" I nod, wanting to know how the collar would feel around my neck. I wanted to know if it would just feel like a piece of jewellery, or if it would mean something to me. "Good girl. On your knees then, slut"


	3. There's no cock like Sir's

He had me kneeling, cuffed and bent over one of the pieces of leather furniture. A two-tier spanking bench with padded cushions for my knees. My arms were stretched over the second tier of the bench and cuffed to an O-ring that had been drilled in. I was wearing a collar and blindfold, being flogged with a suede cat-o-nine tails. Occasionally being teased by him dragging the tails across my tender skin. And I was loving it. "You're taking the suede quite well, slut. Let's see how you go with something a little harsher" I hear his footsteps heading away from me before pausing and heading back. A slightly sharper lash from another flogger cracked across my left butt cheek. I flinched more out of surprise than pain. "This one is made of leather. What do you think, whore?" The steeliness in his voice was making my pussy drip. "More, Sir" I gasp. He chuckles, punctuating his next words with two especially stinging lashes across my behind. "My pleasure".

He continued his harsh torment of my body with whips, sensation and his extremely sadistic mind, which was slowly becoming my favourite toy. Between hair pulls and name calling, there were hot kisses and roaming fingers. And I felt completely at peace in my element as he single-handedly degraded me and yet, rebuilt me. My skin was hot with desire as he cupped the back of my neck and kissed me passionately, his lips searing my own and leaving me breathless. "Please, Sir. I want more" I gasped, my chest heaving. He yanked off my blindfold and my gaze met his before he walked around me like a wolf stalking its prey. "More what, little slut" This new nickname was everything to me in this very moment. It called to my soul in ways I never would've imagined. "More of you, Sir. Please!" I begged, nearly cried. I heard his deep rumble of a laugh behind me. "So, the little slut wants more?" He walked back around to face me and there he stood in all of his glory. Chiselled chest all buffed and bared to me, his slacks clung deliciously to his legs, his evil but smug smirk, begging me to disobey so he could continue his torment and knowing he would get his way. 

"Beg for me, slut. Beg for my hard cock and maybe, I'll give you what you want" He unshackled my wrists, grabbed me by a fistful of hair and forced me to my knees. I dropped down before him and looked up at him. "Please, Sir. Give me your hard cock. Down my throat, balls deep in my wet pussy. I want it, I want you" I plea, beginning to stroke his thigh in hopes it might tempt them off of him a little quicker. The fist he had in my hair led me to rest my cheek on the upper part of his thigh, my goal so close and yet, so far. I continued to look up at him while massaging my way further up his inner thigh until...Crack. The palm of his free hand met my face with some force and resonated through my skull. It surprised me but sparked my determination even more. I looked up at him coyly as I began to undo his slacks, my gaze growing more and more impishly the more he let my hands wander. This was met with my head being jerked away from his thigh, leaving me wanting to cry in frustration. The shock and near outrage had clearly registered on my face as he began to laugh. "Poor little cock hungry slut. Did you think it would be that easy?" He looked down at me with a smug smile.

"No Sir" I tried to bow my head but was met with another slap. "Look at me" His steely voice demanding my obedience. I look up at him. "Tell me again how badly you want me" He squatted down to my level, our heated gazes meeting the others as his hand forced my thighs apart and drove two fingers into my pussy. My sudden gasp turning into a groan as his fingers delved deeper into my depths. "Ohhhh fuck! Please, Sir. I'm begging you" I pleaded, looking into his eyes in desperation. He chuckles at my outburst, removes his hand and stands. "You were in the middle of something?" He gestures to his fly and raises an eyebrow. The way the light illuminated his body and the way the shadows sheathed it made him look otherworldly and dangerous. With great, unbridled pleasure, I proceed to quickly pull his slacks down, revealing his plain red boxer briefs and the tops of his tree trunk thighs. I wanted to stop and admire but the rock-hard erection mere inches from my face demanded my immediate attention.

With zest, I tugged the briefs down and was nearly in awe. Most cocks I'd had the pleasure, and displeasure, of seeing, weren't always this thick. Or smooth. Or nice to look at. Or in proportion. You get the gist; he has an awe-inspiring dick. And just like the cock hungry slut he told me I was, my mouth was around him in seconds. My moan of relief completely overshadowed by his own pleasurable moan. Most girls think I'm lying when I say I love sucking dick. But nothing gets me going like a guy in the throes of ecstasy, especially knowing it's because of me and my boudoir talents. His hand grabbed a fistful of my hair and held on, guiding me until he finally realised I didn't need his damn help getting him off because darling, I am a professional. When his hand did finally find its way back through my hair, it was to force my head down. And hold it down. Jokes on him though. I don't have a gag reflex. I looked up into his eyes and shook my head gently, working my way as far down his shaft as possible. His eyes grew wider and wider the more I seemed to unhinge my jaw around his girth while never breaking eye contact.


	4. Choose to be on your knees, because it is still a choice no matter what.

The same hand that held my head down was now the one dragging me to my feet and I obliged. He stared into my eyes, his primal gaze sending shivers across my skin. "Good slut" He breathed before giving me the hottest French kiss of my life. Electricity skittered continuously across my skin as his tongue claimed me. This was like nothing I'd ever felt. The heat, the passion. This was not a particularly sweet kiss, but it made me feel...alive. He grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and spun me around, forcing me to kneel on the spanking bench again. I heard the all familiar rustling of foil, music to a whore's ears. I stretched languidly over the bench like an overfed cat and wiggled my behind at him enticingly, earning me a playful swat across it. "Don't worry. I won't deny a slut any longer" He growls in my ear before sheathing his cock harshly, filling not just myself, but the void that had been left by many, may unsatisfied nights. The void I thought could be filled with meaningless flings, one-night stands and disappointment.

I let out the tell-tale wail of ecstacy as he begins to pound me. Hard. His fingers gripping my hips with a bruising force as he made me his bitch. With each meeting of our hips, I felt something stirring. Something that had been long dead. Something inside me was resurrecting and wanting to break free. Finally, as he laid down a final stroke, whatever had come to life, went nuclear. Sparks didn't just fly; they ignited a blazing inferno deep within and the beast was unleashed in an unholy, banshee-scream of an orgasm. Roll after roll of fire raked my body for some time after, Seth slowing his pace to really let my orgasm ride as far as it could possibly go. When I had somewhat come back to reality wrapped in a basking glow, he grabbed me by the throat and pulled me up against his body. His pace never wavering as he sped back up, wanting to send me over the edge again. My knees felt weak and the sweat coating my face was dripping down my body as he pulled me down to the floor. And I sat there in a heap as he unloading his seed all over me and I looked him in the eye, daring him to do his worst.

Seth picked me up from where I was on the floor, carefully pulling me up under my arms and holding my body to his. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead, telling me what a good girl I was and how I had made him proud. His praise felt like much needed water on a dying plant. I needed every word that left his lips. His soft, vicious lips...I was so lost in the moment that I was pulled back to reality by his hand on my jaw, gently nudging my head up, my eyes meeting his. His face awash with concern. "You're crying" He states, his finger stroking my hair and pulling me in close again. "No...?" The words barely audible as my fingers left his waist and went up to my eyes, pulling away to find them covered in mascara and...tears? Waterproof mascara my ass.

"Oh" I breathe, surprised. I looked up at him and disbelief. "I promise it wasn't you or anything you did. I loved it, I just-" My spluttering silenced by his finger pressed against my lips. "It's ok. There's a few reasons for this. So long as you're ok" His eyes held concern and care, nothing like the steely eyes of the sadist he'd previously proved himself to be. "I'm sorry" I croak into his chest. His hand rubbed my back gently. "Don't apologise. It's perfectly natural. Hey" His finger hooked under my chin, forcing me to look up at him again. "Don't ever apologise for being the genuine you. Don't ever, apologise for being au natural. Not to me, not to anyone else" There was a slight edge to his voice, but it was an edge that held nothing but compassion and kindness. Sanctuary. "I know what will help" His voice like molten lava at his suggestion.

"This...is not quite what I had in mind...but I'm not complaining" I sigh as I close my eyes and sink into the bubbles in absolute bliss. His laugh was sweeter than the chocolate he was feeding me by hand. "Aftercare" He had called it. And I felt like a princess. Sparkling wine, Guylian's chocolate and delicious personal server at my beck and call in the most luxurious bathtub that had ever graced my ass with bubbles that felt pricier than my shithole apartment. The scent of lavender and ylang-ylang soaking into every pore and revitalising me. "So what's your take on my tears" I open my eyes and look up at the God of a man perched on the edge of the tub, awaiting my next need. He did say not every session would end in this exact result, but he would do anything in his power to ensure I was alright and given it was my first time... "Well it could be a few things. The intensity for one. I've never heard anyone orgasm like that" He shook his head, but his grin showed that he was clearly very pleased with himself.

"To be honest?" I looked up at Seth, seeking a safe place. He nodded and stroked my hair, a non-verbal display of acceptance. "I've never orgasmed...with anyone I've spent the night with" I felt a little colour creep into my cheeks but feeling a little better in sharing that with someone I felt I could trust. "Ahhhhh ok. I have met a few women who have had a similar reaction. The sheer intensity of their first orgasm with another person definitely seems to have the capacity to make them, not necessarily cry, but more like a tidal wave of emotion" Seth picks up another piece of chocolate as he shares his theory and presses it to my lips and I graciously open my mouth and bite into the praline-y goodness. I nod. "Nice to know I'm not the only one" I giggle as I take another sip of my sparkling wine. "I did have a lot of fun with you. It felt like, this has been where I've been heading all along. If that makes sense?" I add and sit up, awaiting what he had to say. His gaze turned warm and reminiscent. "It makes perfect sense. When I was a teenager, I was very much a rebellious boy. I loved getting into trouble and that love, did get me into all sorts of serious messes. Until I turned 18 and met this woman. Elizabeth. Mistress Elizabeth. She was a very cold and calculated woman, which made her all the more sinister in my eyes" Seth smiled as he recalled his youth.

"She took me under her wing as her submissive. She trained me to be the best submissive she believed I could be. She gave me the courage to be myself and the regiment I needed in my life. Until she began to see the change, the true change she had brought about. And then, she trained me to be a Dominant" The D word had finally been sounded and rang like a crystal bell. "So, if you don't mind my asking, how long ago was that?" I asked, a little timidly, not wanting to offend. "Of course. This was maybe, ten years ago or so that she took me on as a Dom-in-training" He chuckled, "Dom-in-training. Sounds like an oxymorons doesn't it" He playfully splashed me with water. I giggle and splash back, some of the water slopping into my glass. "So I don't know much about the kink world, but from my understanding, there's a difference between a Dominant, a Master and a Sadist. Is that right?" I ask Seth, enjoying every second of luxury being exuded upon me and every morsel of information he was giving me.

"Absolutely correct. A Dominant and a submissive, generally, go hand-in-hand. A Master and a slave, generally, go hand-in-hand and a sadist and a masochist, generally, go hand-in-hand. But I've learned that these aren't hard and fast rules. It's all about what feels right and pleasurable for both parties. I personally am a part-time Dominant who seeks pleasure from punishment, bondage and sex. Not every Dom will share these traits" Seth proceeded to feed me more chocolate and I obliged, enjoying his treatment. "So not every Dom will treat their sub like this?" I ask, taking another sip of wine. "On the contrary. There are niches for every fetish, my dear. And there are plenty of Doms who do take pleasure in lavishing their subs. Generally it's tied to being a care giver or "Daddy" Dom" Seth shrugs, "Which isn't nearly as weird as it sounds. It's basically just an older gentleman who enjoys domination with a willing, younger female. And even then, that can have its own traits. Sugar Daddy traits or strict Daddy traits. It all depends on the dynamic" Seth finishes his little kink 101 lesson with a nod before coming back to reality. "Did that answer any questions?" Seth asks, his full attention back on me. "Actually, if anything, it's brought about more questions" I look off into the porcelain of the tiles lining the bathroom wall. I could feel an air of weariness starting to emanate from Seth before I added, "And I want to explore every crevice"


	5. Like murder, being a ho is 9 parts preparation and 1 part perspiration

As it was my day off, I decided on a quiet day...scrolling through Fetlife while smoking a joint. Scrolling through picture after picture of sheer brutality. Sheer beauty. My night with Seth was still smouldering in my memories. I'd never felt anything like it. It felt like my skin was torn off and from that, I was reborn. Stronger, more confident than ever. I didn't leave it up to men to validate me, but Seth put the swing in my hips, the flirt in my hair flicks and the predatory gleam in my smile whether I wanted to admit it or not. But it also had me wondering if it was Seth or the play itself. I would just have to keep exploring this world of kink and debauchery. Oh no.

Between the saucy sexts and the nudes so racy any cam girl would be proud, Seth did his best to educate me. When I had questions, I asked and he answered. When I had curiosities, he showed me. We never established anything other than we were just playing. No collars or training for me...yet. Seth had made a very improper suggestion which I immediately jumped at. He'd said there was a club in Melbourne he'd like to take me to. "Tantalise" He'd called it. A kink club located just off the main party drag that is King Street where your wildest fantasies were realised each visit and as I later found out, you could get up to all sorts of trouble.

I was instructed to wear something that was easy to remove, especially the top half, sexy and something of the military persuasion. So I got online and had a wander through costume shops and lingerie shops in hopes of finding something that either fit that description or something I could alter. Finally, I found the perfect thing. Button up olive-green crop blouse and a tiny camouflage skirt for $40. I was content with what I had bought, but the drama queen in me wanted to take it another step. After more trawling, I had found a costume helmet to go with my outfit. A helmet I later cut holes in the top to poke my piggy tails through on the night.

I looked in my full-length mirror, smoothing, straightening and kept debating over my top. Did I want to just leave it buttoned up or tie it at the waist? I was distracted from my vapid dilemma by my phone screen lighting up to alert me of a message from Seth telling me I had 20 minutes left to make my final decision. Aside from what I'd bought, I settled on black stiletto boots over black fishnets with a huge hole in the crotch, thick black eyeliner and red lipstick. Lipstick I was sure would end up on a few lips, a few tits, a few dicks and probably a few clits. No bra, no panties. I decided given the pigtails, I might as well tie my top up and just go full Britney. I admired my reflection and took a few selfies to post on Fetlife. I wanted to do a bit of a before and after shot.

While I waited for Seth, I picked the lewdest shot out of my selfie session and did some editing. I was pushing my cleavage up while pulling up the hem of my skirt to reveal the top of my thigh and lack of panties. Once I was happy, I racked my brains thinking of a good caption. And then it hit me. A small grin started appearing across my face as my thumbs moved across my phone screen. "This whore wants YOU! To spank her privates. Before shot of my outfit for Tantalise. See you there x". I hit the post button just as Seth knocked on my door.


	6. Why tame the beast when you can unleash it?

With Seth's hand pushing me forwards, I dove head-first into my first kink event. The whole room was dark and seemed to pulsate with hedonistic darkness and unbridled lust. Instantly, I knew this was my place. Some kind of spell was cast, and I felt power and confidence ripple through me. It burned through my blood, made my hair stand on end. I felt my thoughts darken, drinking in the intoxicating vibe, opening myself up to unleash my unholiest desires. I was in awe. Leather and latex covered bodies mingled with scantily clad and full on nudists strutted their stuff as proudly as peacocks. I felt...at home. Seth's breath sent shivers down my spine as he kissed the spot just behind my ear and wrapped an arm around my waist, a gesture that made me weak at the knees. "So, where would you like to start?" Another wave of goose bumps washed over me at the sensation of his breath on my ear. "To be honest, as overwhelming as this all is, I need you to play with me" I looked up at him and fluttered my eyelashes at him.

"Are you sure you're ready? We can go somewhere private if you prefer" He looked at me, scrutinising me for any sign of doubt. His scent was wafting, his eyes looked dark with carnality. I could feel his own sexual energy mixing with my own. "No, here" I breathe in excitement. He responded by grabbing one of the pigtails poking through my helmet and pulling on it, pulling me towards the centre of the room. Before me, there was what looked like a large cross, two long pieces of wood bolted together to create the letter 'X'. Thanks to some very questionable Google searches, I instantly recognised it as the staple of dungeon furniture; A St. Andrews cross. There were buckles and straps hanging off the points of the cross and Seth wasted no time strapping my wrists to the top and my ankles to the bottom.

My boobs now comfortably resting on the meeting of the two pieces of wood that made up the cross. My skin prickled at his presence behind me. "I'm going to start off with a leather flogger and continue to up the ante from there. I'll be watching your body language but if it really gets too much, hold up the peace sign with your left hand. Do you understand?" He asks as he bites down on my neck, nipping and kissing his way up to my lips. I nodded while trying to squeeze my thighs together in a failed attempt to keep my juices contained. The first lash landed across my pre-warmed butt cheeks with a decent crack. I shut my eyes and savoured the first of many leather kisses I would receive that night. Seth wielded his leather flogger brutally against me. Working his way from my butt up my back, the tails heating my skin with each impact. He stopped briefly before continuing at what felt like double time. He'd picked up a second flogger and was flogging my body to the beat of the music, hardly missing a step.

Next offender to bear witness was a studded paddle that tenderised the flesh of my behind deliciously. Each bite of the studs made me grit my teeth and moan. I wanted him to go harder. I tried to turn to Seth but he was at my back in a second. "Are you having fun?" He asked, pulling my hair gently. "Of course, sir. I was wondering if you'd maybe whip me harder? Please?" I bite my lip. He leans down and kisses me, landing a solid thud of the paddle on my ass at the same time. The sheer intensity of pain and pleasure collided inside me and I couldn't help but moan into Seth's mouth and bite his lip, in which he rewarded me with another belting. "Yes sir!" I cried out, needing him to continue his sadistic saunter down my body. By the time Seth brought out a cane, a decent crowd had gathered around to watch me being belted bloody. My skin was heavily traumatised, I could feel it. Every welt, burn, tear, bruise. And I was still wiggling my butt, eliciting more lashes. "I'm going to give you six soft ones, three hard ones and then we're ending the scene" Seth whispered, kissing the back of my neck. But I didn't want him to stop.

I knew I should, but I didn't want to. But I also wanted this caning. So I nodded and took a breath. The first one landed square in the middle of my butt, a savage, seething burn began to bloom in its path. But I knew I could do it. I kept breathing through the six. It had started to get a little much but I pushed myself. Seth made sure to land the three hard ones in separate spots to where he'd previously hit and I very much appreciated it. I had done it. I had taken each lash I was given and I felt proud. Seth undid my restraints and pulled me to him in a big protective hug as he stroked my hair and told me what a good girl I was, the pride I already had begun to over flow in my chest. "I'm so proud of you, Alexis" Seth looks down at me, his admiration making his eyes glow.

"C'mon, you've earned a drink and there's someone I'd like you to meet or rather he'd like to meet you" Seth led me towards the bar and got us two Coronas. I noticed a bald man dressed in a leather beret, leather vest and leather pants making his way towards us. He was maybe 6'2, stocky and had a permanent up-to-no-good smirk on his face. He didn't just look evil with that lustful smirk. He looked like the Devil Incarnate and I was ready to worship the darkest of lords when they looked as steamy as he did. "Seth! Beautiful work before. Your wrist work is looking better each time I see you" The bald man beamed, reaching out for a hand-shake and pulling Seth in for a hug. Mandatory back slaps concluded, they parted and exchanged a few words before turning back to me. "Alexis, this is Jim. He taught me a lot of what I know and has been looking forward to meeting you" Seth gestures as Jim smiles at me.

"Alexis, pleasure to meet you. I must say if I wasn't impressed before, I am now" Jim reaches out and we hug. "Oh well thank you. I do aim to impress" I smile, his musk still lingering. Leather, redwood, tobacco, whiskey. Swirling around my senses. A very heady cocktail. Seth whispers in my ear that he was going to mingle and that I should keep talking to Jim. I nod as he kissed me before turning my attention back to the impish spunk in front of me. "So how long have you been in the scene?" I ask Jim while we sit in the smoker's area. "25 years now" Jim nods, his eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched my eyebrows shoot up. "Only problem is I didn't start nearly as young as you did" Jim chuckled. I had taken up residence in his lap and was hearing absolutely no complaints. "How old were you?" I ask out of curiosity. "I was 35. Had just divorced my wife of 15 years. Never knew anything about this kind of thing. Hell, I couldn't even slap a sub in the face" He chuckled and shook his head. "Wait...Then how old are you?" I asked, shifting my weight in his lap and flicking the ash from my cigarette.

"60 years wise, gorgeous. Just means I qualify as a D.O.M" His dark blue eyes lit up with amusement, anticipating my reaction. I looked at him quizzically before he elaborated. "Dirty old man" He punctuated the end of his sentence by kissing my neck. I tilt my head to the side, his breath and lips on my neck too intoxicating to pass up. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. A dark, primal darkness had taken over. "I'd very much like to use you, little slut. Not tonight. I'd like to take you back to my dungeon, belt you, use you. Cuff you into my sex swing and pound each and every hole you have. Would you like that, slut?" His words in my ear were dangerous. I couldn't think straight as desire started to cloud my mind. "Yes" I'd said eagerly, wanting more of this dangerous man. I wanted to see what the Devil was really capable of.

After my time with Jim, a few random but sexy interactions and watching what others were getting up to, I wanted to go rogue and explore more of what this place had to offer. Seth said he was happy for me to roam as I pleased so with his permission, I began my sexual hunt. Among a few strangers who were no longer strangers, there was one person who stood out in my mind. He'd been around all night. It was hard to miss a silver fox covered in tattoos with a beard and stretchers. He was exactly my type. But he seemed to keep to himself and I was unsure if I should approach.

Until Seth approached me from behind and asked me who I was looking at. "That guy with the tattoos. Do you know him?" I ask, accepting the beer he'd graciously brought over for me. "Yeah that's Shane, he's a sadist. We're not friends but I know him and I don't have a problem with him. He's a bit hard to talk to is all. Would you like an introduction?" Seth asked, smiling down at me. "If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to make my own introduction" I look up at him, searching for approval. "Atta girl! If there's any trouble, come find me" Seth smiles and strokes my hair affectionately before leaving me to my own vices.


	7. The Devil prefers his whores to worship him on her knees

Shane seemed to be scanning the room while sipping his beer. Scanning for foes rather than friends. I straightened what little of my outfit was left on, downed half the beer Seth brought me and walked towards one of the biggest spunks I'd ever seen with purpose and the air of a hellcat. "Here all alone ?" I purr, standing as close as two strangers could stand without it being awkward. He turned to me and looked me up and down before saying he was. "Care for some company then?" I bat my eyelashes and hope for the best. "Sure. What are you drinking?" Shane asked. The first full length sentence he'd spoken. "Corona" I smirk.

We found ourselves a quiet little corner with our beers and talked. Superficial stuff of course but with some people, you needed the superficial before you could dig deeper. Tattoos, piercings, sex. Conversation subjects I was absolutely no stranger to. I'd told him his tattoos are what drew me to him. He chuckled. "I get that more often than you'd think. It's just rare that I reciprocate it" He replied enigmatically, taking a sip.

"Should I feel a little special?" I giggle, inching a little closer. He watched me straddling his lap with an amused smile. "Yes. You're an intriguing woman" His gaze went from scrutinising to one I was much more familiar with. Lust. His gaze was no longer surveying what my next move was. It was in the heat of the moment his hand reached up behind me and grabbed a pigtail. Not yanking on it, but he held it in such a way he was letting me know he was in charge.

His eyes searched mine and found no doubt. I wanted this man and I wanted him to deal damage. Seth said he was a sadist. I wanted to know how heavy a sadist's hand could be. It felt like he could read my thoughts as he wrapped a hand around my throat and pulled my lips towards his. His lips were hot against mine as he claimed me. I was grinding my hips against his, leaving my juices all over the crotch of his pants I was sure. His hand collided with my left butt cheek and he squeezed, my already forming bruises singing in pleasurable agony at his rough touch. Before long, he picked me up by my thighs, put me down next to him and then grabbed my pigtail again and led me into the position he wanted; Across his knee.

My breath hitched. I didn't know what to expect but I wanted more. With no hesitation, his hand is brought down on my right cheek. I let out a moan at the sting-on-ache sensation across my butt and at the new wave of slickness trickling from between my legs. He grabbed my pigtail and yanked my head up. I felt a cheeky smile cross my lips. "That the best you've got?" I hissed at him. A dark smile crossed his face, nearly mirroring mine. His other hand connected with my face, nearly knocking the smile off my face. There was something in his actions that made me want to act out so he would keep slapping me around. I started laughing at his actions and he slapped me again, slapping what little humanity I had out of me and letting the beast ride.

I did the unthinkable. Something I would never dared to do with Seth but felt more than comfortable doing it to Shane. I spat as hard as I could, right in his face. He looked shocked, but very pleased. Like he wanted a reason to keep belting me. "Oh you're gonna regret that" His voice was dark with the promise of punishment, his smile growing at the opportunity to continue his sadism. "Fucking make me regret it" I shot back, my heart beginning to race. I was about to get exactly what I wanted.


	8. You mess with the bull and you'll get the cock, young slut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Content warning: Scenes of more brutal masochism coming up but the total damage report isn't until the next chapter (Sorry!). If this excites you as much as it excites me, continue on. But remember, each masochist has a different pain threshold and that is 100% alright so no kink shaming. You also don't know what I have cooking ;) ***

He had me strapped down to a spanking horse and I waited patiently for him to return as I was left on display. He returned holding a bag and wasted no time. He purposely laid each nasty looking implement out before me. These toys, they looked evil. Hand-made with nothing but malice in mind. The first one looked like strands of metal cable duct taped together to form a handle of the most brutal flogger I thought I'd ever know. Next was clearly the result of a windy day, lengths of metal ribbing from an umbrella to serve as a cane. A meat tenderiser, a rubber dragon tail made out of what looked like a tyre, a paddle studded with inch long studs and lastly, a rubber ball gag. All laid out before me. Not a buffet fit for a king, but for a masochist? I was ready.

He stood in front of me and leaned down, his hand found my throat and squeezed. "Are you scared?" Shane whispered in my ear. "Belt me and bruise me, but you can't intimidate me" I taunted him. "Open" He commanded, holding the ball gag, "Can't have you spitting on me again" His eyes, even in the dark. He wanted me to be a bad girl. He wanted me to act out. "No" I said, shaking my head. "You'll open your mouth one way or another" He chuckled as he moved around to where my head was and unzipped his fly. His achingly hard cock right there. Of course he had piercings down his cock and through his balls. A Jacobs ladder consisting of three barbells down his shaft, a Prince Albert and a scrotal piercing through the loose skin under the base of his cock through his ball sack.

"Oh that's not-" Cut off by his cock down my throat. It wasn't fair though. How could I possibly resist such a yummy looking cock. He was right. Either way, I would open my mouth. "Do you know why I'm punishing you, whore?" He asks, holding my pigtails and working my head up and down his shaft before yanking my head back. "For my disrespect?" I answer. "Yes. Good girl" He patted my head as he shoved his cock back in my mouth. Holding my head down as I started gasping. I looked up at him, pleading with my eyes but he just looked down at me and held my head down a little longer before releasing me. I gasped a few times before the ball gag found its way into my mouth and was strapped around my head.

"Since you can't speak, what do you do when you need to call it quits, bitch?" He asked, picking up the metal cable flogger, testing its weight in his hand. My heart began to pound with adrenaline and fear. I show him the peace sign with my hand. He nodded and told me he'd be watching for it as he landed a decent lash across my cheeks. A harsh sting began to bloom where the metal had landed and I nearly screamed. Each lash from every individual strand felt like the blade of a knife cutting my skin. I savoured the heat and sting as he picked up the cane and showed it to me. "You like being caned, slut?" He asked, gently laying down some welts with it. I shot him a defiant look and flipped him off the best I could.

"Oh you still want to play like that?" He made sure to land a decent swat down across one of the fading welts Seth had left and I bit the gag hard, feeling rubber give way under my teeth but not calling it. I was too stubborn for that. He traced the line of the previous lash with his fingernail, digging in deep and leaning over my body to whisper taunts in my ear as he dug his nails into my brutalised butt. I pushed my butt out further, forcing his nails deeper into my flesh. He chuckled and continued tanning my ass for my incivilities. This bit harder than any cane Seth had used on me and I wasn't sure if I could keep going. Like before, Shane's assault had drawn a crowd. A lot of people were just watching but some were pointing at me and whispering while looking totally bewildered. Upon seeing Jim and Seth standing together, I felt my body regain some strength. Seeing the pride in Seth's eyes, at what he had trained and how far I'd come. It gave me what I needed to continue.

"Let's tenderise some slut meat, ey?" Shane swatted a cheek with one hand as he picked up the meat tenderiser. "Actually do me a favour and hold this" Shane's smile led me to believe he was up to something as he placed the tenderiser in one of my cuffed hands. I felt its weight and nearly dropped it. It was as heavy as it was lethal, I was sure of it. I had to know what its teeth would feel like biting into my flesh. I didn't have to wonder for long and found it more pleasurable than I thought I would. This was a different kind of pain. The cane and the flogger had stung, but this was more of a thud. A thuddy type of pain. It was consistent, bruising, bliss. I moaned as Shane hammered my hide. I arched my back, offering my flesh to the gods of pain. The only deity I wanted to worship. And they demanded blood.

I reached forward and pushed my hindquarters back in submission as Shane decided to change weapons of ass destruction. Last but not least, the paddle. Shane tested the weight in his hand, taunting me with the sight, the sound. My senses were being forced into overdrive and he knew it, flaunting it as a means of torture. He pressed the paddle into my rear, each stud biting into me so beautifully. I pressed back against the paddle as I moaned. Shane dug the paddle in again but this time, the paddle briefly left my ass before striking my right cheek. A flash of red blurred my vision as I felt the spikes sink in. Sacrifice. I moaned loudly as Shane's paddle sunk into my other cheek. He was forcing me to really straddle the lines of pleasure and pain, but those lines were beginning to blur. With each impact, I was being pushed towards something. I didn't know what, but I had to know. My skin was alive with sensation, each stud felt like a kiss I'd gone without for years. 

Each bite was the playful foreplay I needed but never received. He wasn't using his cock to fuck my body, but this was beyond what any man had ever given me. Where men had left me high and dry, Shane was quenching my thirst and quelling any frustration I'd ever had with the swing of the nastiest looking paddle I'd ever seen. He wasn't just fucking my body. He was mentally fucking me to the point of also fucking my soul. "You did very well, Alexis. You should be very proud" Shane says in my ear as he helps my battered body off the spanking horse. He turns me around to face him and the smile on his face. So full of pride for how well I'd taken his heavy hand. I felt my own swell of glory. "Allow me to clean you up" Shane says, picking up his bag and leading me into the bathrooms. "Clean me up?" I asked, still dazed from what brutality just transpired. "You can't feel that?" A dark, lustful look began crossing Shane's face as he gestured languidly to the full length mirror, nothing but pride and hot lust exuding from him. I turned around to see what he meant and I took a sharp breath. He hadn't just drawn blood, he'd created... _art _.__


	9. Sadomasochism = Medium. A masochist = Canvas. Create

The compliment of dark red blood against golden skin. The way dark purple and black bruises danced with open wounds. I was his canvas and he turned me into a work of sadistic art. “I don’t know what to say” I whispered, watching the way the blood ran down my legs. “How do you feel?” He said, his gaze piercing mine. I felt under a spell I didn’t want to be free of. “Each cut, welt, drop of blood and sweat. I feel beautiful” I said, mesmerised by the sheer violence that had created such beauty before me. “Not everyone feels the way you do about pain” Shane states, unzipping his bag. “Really?” I ask. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the mirror. 

“Yes. You’re what’s defined as a masochist. Someone who gets some kind of pleasure from pain. Some merely endure pain and are proud of their endurance. But some, like yourself, get sexual pleasure from pain” Shane’s eyes went dark at the last part of his sentence as he starts pulling stuff out of his bag. “Wait. Would it be strange if I wanted a photo?” I asked, apparently picking now to be sheepish about something. “Of course not. Most people take pictures of the aftermath and post it to Fetlife” Shane shrugged. 

I hand my phone to Shane, hitched my skirt and bent over the sinks, showing off the carnage. “I want to remember this for as long as I live” I say as Shane snaps the picture. “Then may I make a suggestion?” Shane asks, a sort of mesmerised look on his face. I nod. “Put one knee up on the bench and look back at me. If you’re going to put yourself out there as a naughty slut, you might as well look the part” Shane grinned. The first real smile I’d seen. “Good thinking” I giggle and do as he suggested.

When Shane had finished, I had a look and only one phrase came to mind. Not even sorry not to be sorry. He was right. I did look like a naughty slut and I loved every shot. “Thank you” I felt my face glowing with pride and joy. “Never a problem. Y’know, if you continue to play with me, I do love to take pictures of what’s being done to you” He raised an eyebrow confidently as he snapped on a pair of rubber gloves. He already knew my answer, but I was a bitch. “Pretty big ‘If’ don’t you think?” I say cheekily as I bend over the sinks again do Shane can patch me up. 

“It is. But I’ve been doing this for a very long time and I can read people very easily. There’s a nervous furrow in your brow when you act out that tells me you’re scared of displeasing me. The way your eyes glow when I do things like this” Shane punctuated the end of his sentence with a gentle grab of my tenderised butt, pulling me out of my stunned silence with a gasp and I looked in the mirror. He was right. Some kind of hell cat had invaded my body. His brand of pain. Taking it and handling it. Made me feel dangerous and it showed in the way my face darkened and the smile that involuntarily started creeping across my face. 

“The way you arch your back and pushed your ass towards me says you want to submit but the twitch in your lips when you brat tells me you want me to belt you” He says as he continued to disinfect each cut. “So you know what you’re talking about. Big deal” I shrug, pretending not to be surprised at the way he just called me out. “My point is, I can play you as beautifully as a violin if you let me. And only if you choose” He finished. “There’s some deep ones. If you have to sit down tomorrow, I’d recommend sitting on an ice pack” Shane says, stripping his gloves off. “Unless you’re a masochist of course” He added sarcastically and I couldn’t help but laugh.

I was about to say more when two girls came in. One was wearing a leather body harness and nothing else while the other wore a collar, a slave tattoo...and nothing else. One of them stopped and exclaimed. "You're HER. You're the one who copped two beatings tonight. Wow you're just amazing to watch! Didn't even flinch" Her excitement reverberated around the bathroom. "Oh ah thank you" I smile, unsure of what to do. "How did you do it?" She asks. I wasn't 100% sure myself but, nevertheless. "I did as I was told. It gives me pride and purpose to serve" I gave a confident smile. It wasn't entirely inaccurate.

"Wow. Do you have Fet? I'd love to see more of what you can do" The way her face lit up; I couldn't disappoint. "Of course" I reply and give her my username. "That's clever. As in a play on 'sadomasochist'" She giggled, "If you play with girls, I'd love it if you messaged my Master to see if we could have a play date" She started blushing and looked down. I'd never had a play session with another woman, but I'd been with quite a few. She was my type and I took my time drinking her divinity in. A curvy celestial being with gorgeous cascades of brown hair, big blue eyes and an innocent smile I hoped wasn't all that innocent. With men, I seemed to end up on the bottom and I didn't mind that. But other women?

I closed the gap a little, tucked her hair behind her ear and affectionately tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. They were like tide pools of curiosity as they lit up but I was careful not to overstep the boundaries of a Master's slave. "I'd love to" I said flirtatiously, a devious smile spreading across my face. She giggled and blushed even more. "Is your Master here tonight?" I asked, watching her close the distance with a little uncertainty. "He is" She said quietly, her friend reappeared but assessed the situation and made a point of taking her time.

"Then once I'm finished here, I'd very much like to meet him" I say, caressing her arm and living for the little squeak she gave at my gesture. Her cherub cheeks were so pink but her little smile told me she was excited to see where this may go. "I'd like that" Her smile broadening as she took hold of the hand I was caressing her with and held it. "See you around?" She asked. I pulled her towards me so she was up against me, her smile wanting to see what I had in mind. I leaned down and whispered in her ear "I look forward to it" before kissing her cheek. She gives me another pleasurable squeak. I let her go and watched her wander away. I turn back to Shane who was leaning against the bench with a bemused smirk.

"What?" I ask. He shook his head. "Absolutely nothing. It was just interesting to watch how easily you can charm women" He shook his head. "I'd hardly call that charm. Another beer?" I raised an eyebrow. "I can't stay unfortunately. I'm working tomorrow night so I need to get home. But, I'd like you to add me on Fetlife and here's my number" Shane says, the invitation to decline in the air. "I'd like that" I say, pulling my phone out. He gave me his details and wished me a good night with a passionate kiss and a grab on the ass that made me want to cry from pleasure and pain. I didn't want him to leave. The man before me had just torn away any bullshit and revealed me to myself. This was the rebirth I needed. And like a phoenix, I was rising from her ashes a new woman, a new kinkster, a brand new masochist.


	10. Sisters before Mr's and sisters who pick up Mr's

Shane and I had messaged each other every day that week and talked all sorts of debauchery. Through our depravity, I learned he was a security guard and that he had a love of mythology and girls in little skirts. What he had shown me had changed me. And I needed more of what he could do. He was right about needing an ice pack to sit down the next day. I hadn't realised how much damage my ass had actually sustained. But it didn't stop me sitting down and leaning against things just to savour the sweet agony of bruise on top of welt on top of bruise.

Liz and I had decided on a messy girls night out on the town and we were dressed to probably not kill, but definitely pick up. I decided on a tiny red slip dress with tiny red panties to match, patent red stilettos, my staple faux fur leopard print jacket and a tiny red clutch. Liz had gone down the route of a short black velvet bodycon dress that showed off her amazing body, black suede stiletto ankle boots, black leather moto jacket and a black studded clutch. We had a vague plan of pre-drinks at our usual bar and hitting up a few seedy clubs on King Street, the party district of Melbourne's nightlife.

Once we decided we looked hot, we started our walk to the train station while passing a joint between ourselves and talking shit. "Ooooh girl. Tradies ahead" Liz elbowed me and pointed them out. One was barely out of high school with footy player thighs, guns to match and a cheeky smile while the other was a little older with salt and pepper hair, piercing blue green eyes and the leanest, tightest bod I'd ever seen on a bloke. We both had a weakness for spunks in hi-vis. "Does my hair look ok?" I leaned in and ask. "Yeah you look hot, babes" Liz assures me.

Liz and I had this down to an art form, I knew she'd want the young fella and she knew I had dibs on the silver fox. As we approach, we flash them both a winning smile. Their eyes worked their way down our bodies and clearly, we were an impressive sight. "Hey gorgeous" I say in a husky voice to the silver fox. "Hey gorgeous yourself" He stops and gives me the most wolfish grin I'd ever seen. "Where you off to dressed to impress? Hope it's not to meet another bloke, you'd break my heart" His smile drew me in further.

I giggled. "Oh no. My friend and I are off to hit up some dancefloors. Shame you can't join us" I return the same predatory grin as I step closer, "You should ask me for my number" I say coyly, looking down and then into his eyes. "You don't even know my name, darlin'" His gaze was eating me alive and drenching my panties. "Don't need to, hun" I wink as he hands me his phone and I start putting my number in. "I could be a creep or someone dangerous" His grin darkened.

God even his voice. "It's the only kind of man I want in my bed" I say, handing his phone back. "Now don't hesitate to call me. Hate to go the rest of my life without knowing how your lips taste or how you feel inside me" I say flirtatiously. The gap between us charged with raw sexual energy. "I'd hate for that to be the case" He looked and sounded sincere. Without a word, he grabs me by a fistful of hair and pulls my lips to his.

His kiss was hungry. Steamy. The kind that makes your knees weak and your pussy quiver. My heart began to pound, my clit was throbbing in time. His hands explored my body, taking full advantage of our moment. The way his fingers trailed down my spine and cupped my still bruised butt lit a fire in the pit of my soul, and the way his inner beast danced with my own only fanned the flames.

He grabbed my ass with enough force to make me moan, breaking our kiss. "Was that a sweet enough taste, gorgeous?" He asks impishly before stepping back, ready to collect his now smitten colleague. Liz and her new chew toy seemed to really be hitting it off but he got the signal that it was time to go and joined the most passionate man I'd ever met before walking away. As Liz and I watched their perfect peachy butts in their tradie pants. "What is it about hi-vis" Liz asks rhetorically. I shake my head. "Shits like magic that's for damn sure"

Spleen Bar wasn't too busy at this hour but it would soon pick up and become the best kind of wrecking ball. It was a little dive bar in central Melbourne where they let you smoke upstairs, you could win some cash playing pool among other shady things. Liz and I had won a few hundred dollars over the years from those games and practically lived at this bar.

We sat upstairs and talked tradies over pints of cheap cider. "Ok tell me everything" I say, taking a sip of my drink. "Ok so his name is Kyle. He's 20 and he's a brickie. He works out and if I had to guess, I'd say probably 7 inches cut" Liz shrugs. "He looked really into you" I nodded. "I mean he was but damn sis, what about you and your tradie?" Liz laughed as she lit a cigarette. "Giiiiiiirl. He was fine as hell. I have never been kissed like that before in my life" I fan myself jokingly. "It looked steamy. What's his name?" Liz asked. "I didn't catch it" I shrugged, having another sip of beer.

"True Alexis style. Fuck now, catch name later maybe" Liz giggled, clinking her glass against my own. And she was right to say that. There were quite a few nameless encounters between the two of us. Both just as guilty as the other. "So, where do you wanna start?" I ask, racking my brains trying to remember what was on tonight. "Well I think we should get a little sexy and start at a strip club. Then from there, Brown Alley and end it at Cloud Nine unless there's a better idea" Liz proposes. "No complaints here. So leave it to chance I guess" I shrug as we finish our pints and head off.

By the time we got to Cloud Nine, we were mildly concerned that the bouncer wouldn't let us in. It was late and we were stumbling down the footpath but trying to keep it together. My head felt hazy. I remembered the $100 lap dance I'd gotten at Bar 20 and the Thai Buckets we smashed at Rats but fishing around in my brain for memories was like bobbing for apples right now. We straightened our dresses, fixed our cleavage and fluffed our hair in hopes that if we were cute enough, security would let us in.

Sure enough, some cute smiles and giggles and we were in. Not everyone was a fan of Cloud Nine and that's understandable given it does attract some shady people but it was also just a fun place to go where you can be a little slutty and no one cares. We drank more cocktails and got out on the dancefloor where Liz met a guy. They started grinding on each other and I took that as my queue to leave her to it.

I found myself out in the smokers area. I'd seen a few tasty looking guys, but none that really caught my eye. Not after the nameless spunk from before. I figured I'd just go home and went back in to find Liz. I found her and let her know I was going home. She said she was going to go back to Chad's, the guy she'd picked up and that her phone had its tracker on just in case. I got out of the club and started walking.


	11. To degrade and serve/Uphold his law

Night out concluding, I started stumbling down the sleazy part of King St, my man eating heels clacking against the pavement. I fumbled for the mint tin I keep my joints in and a lighter and finally spark one up. I inhale deeply as party goers pour out of night clubs. I walked until I heard a voice.

"You know, smoking that is illegal" That voice. Shane's voice. I turn around ready to give him some lip but freeze. Dressed in a navy blue uniform and hi-vis yellow vest seated in a white and blue cop car, was the man who had belted my ass last weekend. "Security my ass" I mumble, having another drag. "How wasted are you?" Shane asked, looking me over. "I don't know. Am I actually looking at you sitting inside a cop car right now?" I ask sarcastically and laugh at my own joke.

His face turned to stone. "Don't make me get out of this car, little miss" His tone playful but firm. "Or what? You'll arrest me?" I laugh again, my foggy brain clearly not taking in the whole situation. "I won't arrest you," Shane pauses, turning the engine off and exiting the car, "But I will be cuffing you" His malice-fuelled smile spelt all kinds of danger. He snapped the cuffs around my wrists, cold steel pressing into my wrist bones and steered me into a nearby alleyway and into a concealed doorway.

"Wait what are you doing?" I asked, curious as to what this devious man had in mind. "Well first, I'm gonna have to frisk you. Make sure there's no other contraband on you" He says as he pulls up the hem of my red satin slip dress, "And then, you're gonna get down on your knees and suck my cock to apologise for that sarcastic comment" He says, pressing my body up against the cold brick.

My heart began to race as I felt his body press into mine as he held me against the wall. "Little red panties. I like that" He growls in my ear. His threats. I didn't want to be anywhere else as he began his search under the satin. His hands leaving traces of fire as he gave me the most sensual frisk search I'd ever have. Every nook and crevice, his fingers found each one and reminded me of my place. My pussy growing wetter as he purposefully avoided my erogenous zones, my need for him growing as I felt his baton press into my butt.

I moaned as his touch grazed my upper thigh and arched my back. Finally, his fingers slip inside me and just as I'm about to moan, he cups a hand around my mouth. His fingers working my hole faster as he silenced my pleasure. I was getting close before he removed his hand and brought it up to my lips.

"Just as I suspected. You're one horny little slut" His deep voice, whispering those words in my ear. My juices running down his fingers as well as my thigh. "Yes officer" I moan as he removes his hand from my mouth. He places the two fingers in my mouth and I can taste my own arousal. "I'm not finished with you yet, sweet slut"

He pulls me back from the wall with a rough yank. In one swift motion, he held my arm tightly as he kicked the back of my knees and lowered me the rest of the way down. The cold surface brought me further out of the brain fog. I had a gorgeous man in uniform standing before me. People would kill to be in this exact position. Dressed and armed in more ways than one.

I obediently opened my mouth and looked up at him as he undid his fly and pulled his thick cock out. My mouth was watering as I took his cock and started sucking on it. His hand wrapped around my throat, the vice grip of the law who doles out the punishment. His muscular arm rippling with tattoos crawling up his arms and disappearing at the navy blue sleeve. The sadistic look in his eye as he held my head down on his cock. The utterly depraved smile on his lips. The perfect mix of good cop, bad boy. 

My body starts to go limp as Shane lets me breathe. I'm allowed a few breaths before he pulls me up by my arm and spins me so my back is against his chest again. My chest heaving into his hands as they roam my body, the dress straps falling around my shoulders. "Good whore" He breathes while stroking my hair. "Now, you can let me fuck that wet, pink cunt of yours" He whispered in my ear.

His hand reached around the front of my dress hem and his fingers brushed the lace of my panties. "As much as I love slutty panties, I don't think whores should be allowed to wear them. Theirs cunts should be easy access" I felt my pulse quicken at his words. I couldn't have been more turned on at his objectification. I gasp loudly as his fingers slip under the thin material into my soft wet pussy while his other hand pulled my hair. The sensation of him rubbing my clit in small circular motions and his fist in my hair, I was getting desperate.

"Fuck me, sir" I begged, his fingers making it hard to concentrate. "I'll fuck you whenever I like" He growled, slapping my clit and tearing my panties off in one quick motion. I yelp in surprise and go to turn only to be met with his fingernails in my still blackened ass cheek. I hiss in pleasurable pain and then moan at the fullness of Shane's cock deep inside me. He didn't stop or fuck slow. His grip on my hips as he reminded me exactly who was on top. He didn't fuck gentle. It was rough. It was raw. It was primal.

His pierced cock was too much for me to handle as he kept forcing my hips to slam into his as he thrusted. I felt that familiar full feeling deep in my belly. I was about to tell Shane to stop but with one thrust, I didn't have a choice. I felt my thighs shudder as clear fluid squirted from my pussy. "Fuuuuck!" I exclaimed desperately, juices trickling down my thighs. "Did you just squirt?" Shane asked, looking down at his now wet uniform. "Ahh I'm sorry. I was about to warn you..." I looked up at him, pleading with my eyes not to punish me.

"Don't be sorry. Do it again, slut. I want you to coat my cock in your juices" Shane murmured as he continued to thrust, my pussy squirting a little each time. His fingers found my clit again and before I knew it, I was squirting all over Shane again. "Good slut. Now you can take my load in your mouth or pussy. What's it gonna be, bitch?" Shane continued to jack hammer me as he spoke. "Pussy! Cum in my pussy!" I cried, my belly tightening again. "Fuck" He groaned as he came inside me, his orgasm triggering my own as I squirted on his cock for the last time.


	12. Hurt you? Yes. Harm you? No.

“You know it’s not safe on King St right?” Shane says as he straightens his uniform. I begin to assemble myself and I nod, noting the wet patches on my own outfit. “Well gotta get home somehow” I mumble, pulling the straps back up and wrapping my coat around me to hide the night’s steamy encounter. “Ok you’re not catching public transport” Shane’s voice had a slight edge to it. I stopped, intrigued. “You’re getting in the car and I’m driving you home” Shane concluded and pleased with his slightly soiled but professional appearance, he turned to me. “In the patrol car?” I asked, wondering if it sounded insane to anyone else except me. “Yeah. Get in” Was his only response as he got in the passenger seat. And that was final.

“Isn’t this against the law?” I finally ask, “And don’t cops usually travel in pairs or packs?”. Shane considers my questions. “Yes, we usually do. But it’s just me. And yes, this is illegal. So we’ll just keep this between you and me” Shane nodded. “Look, I am sorry I lied. It’s just that it has put people off in the past. I would’ve told you eventually” Shane’s hand rested on my thigh. My skin tingled at his touch. It knew what he was capable of. “But why would it be a problem if it put me off?” I ask cheekily. “Don’t think I won’t pull this car over and bend you over so I can belt you and fuck you on the front of it” His tone was dark and in that instant, I knew he would. 

“And what if I like the sound of that? Use those cuffs on me again” I shifted in my seat so I was facing him, my own dark lust feeding into his. Such a potent Molotov cocktail of desire just ready to explode. He chuckles at my eagerness. “And where’s the fun in giving you what you want?” Shane asked, pulling up the front of where I live. My heart fell. Damn it. “But-“ I start but his hand is around my throat and my lips are against his in an instant. And just like that, my body started to burn. Deeply and passionately. His lips only fuelled my hunger for him. I wanted to be bad, I wanted him to hurt me. 

My fingers started to roam across the fabric of his pants before his hand wrapped around my throat while the other hand grasped my wrist roughly. “Don’t make me hurt you again, bitch” His words were hot with his venomous threat and I had to clamp my thighs shut. He was irresistible. “But I want you to hurt me” I managed to squeak out as I bite my lip and look at him. His grip around my throat tightening, cutting off my ability to talk. “Be good, slut” He growls before giving me one last hot kiss and releasing my throat. My brush with the law had left me in a sweaty, shaky daze. Withdrawals of what had transpired in the club. An untamed kind of blood lust had been awoken inside me and oh how it roared for more.

It was getting harder to focus at work even if it was a Friday. My thoughts kept swirling with thoughts of torture and sex. My usual chew toys no longer looked as appealing as they once had. I still acted like a cock tease, but I needed a sadistic touch to really scratch that itch. Meer flings were no longer enough. My body felt hungry for its own suffering. Awaited it desperately. I had both Jim and Shane’s numbers, I knew Seth didn’t mind. So I killed a little time at work.

“Hey handsome x” I texted to Jim, in hopes of a sadist’s attention to brighten my mundane life. Seth and I had been back and forth all day. We had plans for some public play after work, but he was busy and I required male attention, right now. “Well well, promised you we’d meet again, spunky” That voice. That husky, low Aussie drawl. I turn to see the tradie. My tradie. I give him a predatory smile. “Pleasure seeing you again. Here I was, bored out of my mind in hopes something sexy would walk in” I say in a low voice, “Can’t imagine you’re in here for a pair of dress shoes though” I add, raising an eyebrow in hopes he’d come in for me. “Well, I am looking for a pair of shoes. But you’re right, not dress shoes” He says, gesturing down to his work boots battered beyond repair, “But I saw something in here that I did like the look of” His own purr made my heart skip several beats.

“Oh? And what’s that?” I feign innocence, batting my eyelashes. I wanted to hear it spoken. “Well there’s a gorgeous woman in here I’d very much love to play with” He says with a devious wink, “Those welts felt pretty serious and those bruises?” He kisses the tips of his fingers as if to say ‘Bellissima’. I felt a soft blush cross my cheeks. “I have no idea what you’re talking about” I smile sweetly, playing dumb. “Come on, you think I didn’t turn around to watch the sexiest thing I’ve ever met walk away? Your dress fluttered very nicely in the wind and I caught a glimpse” My mystery tradie shrugged. Well, I couldn’t really hide was I was. He’d seen it. “Depends on who you are” I say, my tone laced with scepticism. “Well when I’m not at work or at the gym, I’m belting beautiful women into shape. How does that sound to you?” He asks in an attempt to earn some trust. 

I start cracking. “It’s still new, but I’m finding the path very easy to navigate” I say with a nod. “Thank you for sharing. How are you finding it?” He asks, leaning over my bench. “I love pain and I love to bleed. I want brutality and a primal touch” I look down before looking back into his hungry eyes. “I’d like to offer those things to you, if you don’t mind” His desire was palpable, charging the air with raw sexuality. I couldn’t help myself, I was defenceless against him. “Doing anything next Friday? The name’s Alexis by the way”


	13. But remember, sluts. Safety first

As was becoming the safety measure, I met Leo at a bar in the city. He looked taken aback when I gave him my name but thanked me and reciprocated the courtesy. Leo. It suited him. His vibe, the way he carried himself, the sheer amount of hair that I couldn't wait to run my fingers through, his ferocity in his hunting, the primal brutality he had promised with his eyes and grins. The sheer power he emitted was enough to make me bow down before the lion king of the jungle.

In black jeans, scuffed Johnny Rebs, a tight muscle shirt that hid nothing and a heavy leather jacket, he looked ready to stalk prey. Quite a few women seemed transfixed by this lean, sleek and dangerous predator of the night, much to the despair of a few green-eyed men. Despite having my back to the door, every hair on my body stood on end. I could feel him as he stalked towards me as elegantly as his namesake. His hand grazed the small of my back, where my tiny tank top and tight leather skirt met.

My eyes met his, I could feel him devouring me. "Mm when don't you look delectable" That wolfish smile, my blood was racing as his enthral overtook my own. "Same could be said about you" I say, turning towards him. "Never would've taken you for a beer drinker" He says, gesturing towards my pint. "I'll drink anything, but like any normal Aussie, I love a cold pint" I say, downing the rest of it. Without another word, he gestures at a bartender who comes right on over to take the order.

I was about to open my mouth when he spoke. "Pint of Coopers Pale Ale and whatever the lady was drinking" He smiles at the bartender who blushes and smiles as she says it's not a problem. "Where's this lady you're referring to?" I laughed as he pulls up a stool next to me. "You obviously" He points out, catching the bill. "I'm no lady and you know that" I say in a sultry tone, placing a hand on his thigh as I look him in the eye. "Maybe not a lady, but a good woman nonetheless" His lips begin to curve upwards. "I'm not a good woman either" I say poking my tongue out.

"You're a good woman, a perfect little slut. One I can't wait to send home broken and bruised" The promise in his voice made my inner beast howl in pleasure. I wanted him to touch me. Break me. Remake me. "Don't make promises you can't keep" I say cheekily, hoping to get a rise out of him. "Oh don't worry. You'll get the proper treatment" His words were a dark threat. "Oh will I now?" I say, taking a sip of my beer. "Yes. Act up all you like, bitch. Things will only get worse for you" And just like that, his jaws were at my throat.

From the moment I walked through his door, he'd made good on every threat he had made. He had me naked, bound on my knees, wrists roped in front of me, flogging my almost healed back with a cat o nine tails that were tipped with metal caps. Each strand raking my skin and leaving a trail of pure sadism in its wake. "Are you sorry now, bitch?" He taunted me while crouching down and pulling my hair back. "Not even close" I panted and grinned at him.

"Guess I'll have to try harder" He breathed in my ear. As soft as a lover, as brutal as an ancient warlord. He stood quickly and walked behind me. A sharp burning sensation made me hiss. "Hurt does it?" I could hear the amusement at my agony. "Harder" I hiss through my teeth and he did. Before bringing down whatever he was using to twist into the cuts across my shoulders, across my backside. He squatted down behind me, a hand resting on my shoulder while he held the implement out in front of us both.

He had duct taped several pieces of thin cane together to form a stiff, brush-looking toy. A brush fit for a pain slut. I could see the tips were dark red. Stained with my own blood. "I hope you plan on coming back. I can't use this on anyone else now, pig" He said before tipping me forwards where I landed hard on my shoulder. "Hey-" I cry before the noise is muffled by him pushing my face into the carpet with his leather boot. "Shhh. Remember your place, bitch" He cooed as he belted me across the ass with his masochism brush hard. I yelp into the carpet as fresh welts were opened across old ones. "What did I say? Don't make me gag you" He says, landing another one between my shoulder blades. I couldn't help but squeal at the sheer intensity.

"I warned you" His voice was dark and but solemn. He hooked me under my arms, bringing me back up to my knees. I could feel the blood trickling down my back. Before me was the sadist of my dreams, with his fly open and his stiff cock just begging to be sucked. I shuffled forward in hopes he was going to gag me with his cock. "Uh uh. You earn my cock, bitch" His evil grin, the sheer sinister look in his eye. I couldn't be wetter.

He returned a few moments later with the little black g-string I'd worn under my skirt. "Come" He commands, lifting me to my feet. I oblige and follow him towards the bathroom. "In the shower" He gestures, opening the shower door. He releases my wrists and hands me my panties. "You had quite a few pints tonight. Big mistake on your part. I'm sure you're ready to break the seal" He suggests but I didn't follow.

"You bought me several pints" I say before it hit me what he wanted me to do. "Wait" I start. "I told you to be quiet or I would gag you and you went against it. Now piss on those panties and stuff them in your mouth before I do it for you" His tone was cold. I'd never done anything like this but I wanted to please. There was a first time for everything, wasn't there? I tried to relax enough but I couldn't. Not with him watching. "Would you mind, sir? It's ah, a little hard..." I say, looking down. "Whores don't get privacy" He says, arms folded across his chest while leaning casually against the shower. "Hey it's my first time, ok?" I try to reason. "Fine. But one more word and I'm shoving your face in it" He says as he turns around.

I close my eyes and finally I feel the hot stream hit the thin fabric and in seconds, it's soaking. I looked at the wet ball of material with a little distaste. I didn't know how urine tasted, I didn't think I'd ever find out. But here I was, yellow trails of piss leaking down my arm from the sopping panties. I took a breath and placed the wet mess in my mouth. I make a noise, weary not to say anything lest I'm pushed into a puddle of my own piss.


	14. Don’t fuck bitter, just fuck better

He turns around to find me on my knees, looking up at him with my jaw clamped shut around the salty mess. "You look perfect" He says with a big smile. Despite the slight humiliation I was feeling at now knowing exactly what piss tasted like, there was a warm swell of pride in my chest at his praise.

I couldn't help but return a smile of my own at this ruthless man. He stroked my hair softly while his stormy eyes pierced my own, and yet not a trace of malice to be found. Only pride. I felt my breathing hitch at his tender touch and couldn't help but lean into his caress. I felt lost in the effect he had on me. I wanted to drown in it. Die in it.

He helped me to my feet before leading me back to my original place by my hand and dare I say, my heart. He exuded such passion and fire, I was powerless as he continued his assault on my body. I had to have him. Now. I made a noise and shook my head at him. He pulled my panties out of my mouth. "Yes?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. "Please" I begged with my words and my eyes, nearly crying. 

My sexual appetite was dying of starvation and it was ready to eat Leo alive. "Aww is my little slut horny?" His mocking tone making my hunger roar. "Fuck me!" I shrieked desperately at him. "With those manners? Not a chance" His smile. It was evil, but it lacked apathy. "Please!" I begged again. I'd never been strung out like this before. He was playing me to his own sadistic orchestra and I wanted nothing more than to hit every note perfectly. For him. 

"Tell you what" He started before leaving the room and returning with a Hitachi wand. "Brand new, never used wireless Hitachi wand. All the power of a corded one but with more freedom" He said, turning it over in his hand showing me. I was hoping he was going to use it on me while we fucked but I had a dark feeling. Not a bad one, but surely it wasn't that simple. 

"You're going to stay kneeling like that, on top of the head" His eyes flashing with depravity. "What's the catch?" I ask, hoping there would be none. He chuckled. That didn't sound good. "Good little slut. I like it when the bitches I train learn new tricks. You're not to cum until I say so" He finished and my heart sank as he plugged the vibrator in and lined it up beneath me. All I wanted was to break that fucking rule. Except on his face rather than on top of a vibrator. 

I couldn't help but let out a whine as he turned it on, turning me on in the process. I now understood why these were considered the best vibrators in the world. "You know, the more you fuss, the longer I deny you my cock" He says, kissing the top of my head before shoving my panties back in my mouth and turning to leave. I tried to ask where he was going but nothing came out, my panties catching my words. I heard the front door slam and I was left to my own devices. Or rather, his.

I don't think he was gone long, but it had felt like an eternity. He trusted me not to cum and there were a few times I had to sit up off the vibrator. I wanted to please Leo. So when I heard the door open, I was eager for him to know I was a good girl. A good slut. A good pig. "How's my bitch doing?" He strolls in lazily, "Hope you don't mind. I went for a brief walk and stumbled across this" His smile was sinister as he held up a thin piece of bamboo. A cane.

He crouched down next to me and pulled the panties out of my mouth. "Well? Were you a good bitch? Either way, those perfect round tits are getting caned so don't you worry" He laughs, caressing my cheek. "I was good, sir" I tell him earnestly as he kneels behind me, my bruised back against his glorious expanse of rock hard man. He nuzzled my neck before he brought the cane downwards. Hot fire was ignited on my chest but I dare not make a noise. "Good girl" He whispered in my ear, caning the underside of my boobs. Heat beginning to encase my chest. I felt high strung. Tension pulled my body taut. 

He lined up the cane across my nipples, flicking them with the cane. The sensation of the rough assault on my nipples was nearly too much to bear, but Leo read my body and caned my tits again. Angry red welts began to mar my golden skin, the odd droplet of blood streaming down my chest. I wanted more. Once he'd left a few more welts across my chest, he flicked my nipples again. A wildfire was coursing through my blood. I had never felt this before. This raging, roaring inferno. Ready to incinerate me in an instant. 

"Tell me, bitch. How bad do you want to cum?" He asks nonchalantly, still flicking my nipples. "I'm ready to burst, sir" I moan as he puts the cane down and begins twisting my nipples between his thumb and forefinger, rolling them back and forth. Pinching them. Pulling them. It was blissful torture. He simply nodded and kept pinching my nipples. I was so close. Without warning, he pushed me forward again. 

He caned my ass a few times before I was finally. Finally. Given what I wanted. I didn't have to see his cock to know it was the right amount of long and thick. He didn't fuck slow. He didn't even stop as I came around his cock in a throat-ripping scream in pleasure finally set free after hours of torment. My muscles convulsing and hungrily grasping his cock, he continued pounding my cunt. 

Hard, rough strokes. His fingernails digging into my hips so hard I was sure skin was broken. I couldn't think. I could only feel. Waves of pure sensations raked my body as I felt myself climaxing again. "Fuuuuuck!" I squealed as I squirted on Leo, fluid drenching his body and running down my legs. "Yes, bitch. You don't stop until I say so" He growls in my ear, his pace never slowing. His words were my undoing. My juices squirting with every thrust.

"Yes sir! Make me yours!" I cried, orgasming again. "Oh I will. I promise you" His threat sounded so sweet in the heat of the moment. He held me down into the carpet with such strength and force, I was willing to do anything he wanted. Anything.


	15. There’s always a man behind the monster

We laid in his bed, my head on his chest while he stroked my hair. So soft and tender yet, I knew exactly what he was capable of. His calloused hands roamed across my soft flesh. The same he had spent the night brutalising. In this moment, I wasn't his lesser and he wasn't my superior. Just two people who had found comfort for their inner beasts in each other. His touch was rough, but it didn't intimidate me. He didn't scare me. His ferocity, his passion. I felt...safe.

His lips found mine. His hands pressing into my bruised flesh, causing golden fireworks of pain to shower behind my eyes. I moaned into his mouth as he continued grabbing my aching ass. I started grinding my thighs together as pain turned to pleasure, his touch became more urgent as he read my body. I expected him to be rough. To drag me towards him, bind me, belt me. 

His fingers stroked my hair gently as he broke our kiss. He kissed my nose and pressed his forehead against mine. "Can we...?" I ask gently, looking him in the eye. "I was hoping you'd say that. I've fucked the slut, but now, I want to make love to the woman" He growls in my ear as his hand slips between my thighs. Pulses of electricity charged my blood with his words. His fingers playing me perfectly to his whims. 

I couldn't help but moan, his fingers light across my clit. My heart began to beat faster as I felt myself quickening. His pace slowing but not stopping, he kissed my cheek before he started nipping at my neck. His breath against my ear, his kisses down my collarbone. My body was alive with unbridled desire. I tilted my head back in absolute bliss and he hungrily started sucking one of my nipples. I yelp as he controlled every twitch, pulse, throb my body had to give.

My pulse was erratic as his lips brushed across my hip bones. He took the painstaking time to kiss, nip and suck each one before continuing his sordid descent. His teeth grazing my inner thighs, I was sure he could see how high strung he had me. I needed him like a junkie needed a bump. And then. His wet lips began to venture my every fold. 

His tongue lapping up every drop of fluid that had run down my thighs. Sucking, exploring, devouring. I had to cum. "May I c-cum?" I barely stutter. "Of course, gorgeous" He says, kissing my thigh, "I want you to cum for me as many times as you like" He finished before he goes back to sucking my clit. And I fracture into a million pieces beneath him. His assault on my pussy hardly slows as waves of warm golden rays wash over me.

I'm barely breathing as he comes back up to kiss me and slips two fingers inside me, making me cum again instantly. Sweat glazing my shaking body, I felt bolts of energy course through my system. Needing more of him. I kiss him passionately before throwing a leg over his lap, my still quivering pussy gliding against Leo's rock hard cock. 

I ground my hips against his while he pulled at my nipples with his teeth. I arched my back and moaned as he bit one particularly hard. I'd started rubbing the tip of his cock against my clit and he grunted into the nipple he was sucking on. "Fuck" He said under his breath. He looked up at me. And it was like...a wealth beyond priceless. Like I was everything he needed in that very moment. 

"Please, I need you" His gentle murmur against my lips, claiming me. He sheaths himself inside me and I can't help but sigh. His hard shaft stretching me open. He wrapped his arms around my hips and I began rocking my hips back and forth. His cock, despite having already taken it several times in several holes, still felt just right sliding inside me. 

The pace never really sped up. We were content just taking our time, exploring the other. Learning their scent, their mark, every little thing that made them tick. Following our instincts and letting go of any shred of humanity. I just...knew him. The way he caressed the back of my thighs and shoulders. How he bit my neck. He knew. I wasn't sure how long it had really been, but I swore I could hear birds chirping. 

"Can you hear that?" I giggled, stopping. Leo sat up between my thighs, kissing up between my boobs and rubbing my back. "Hear what?" He asked, devouring my body. "Are those birds chirping?" I asked, stifling another giggle. "Would it matter if there were? All I care about right now is the woman in front of me and how I can meet her needs" He says, kissing my left nipple. "It doesn't" I sigh, arching my back and running a hand through his hair.

After hours of painful, humiliating fucking and pleasurable love making, Leo and I still didn't sleep. He held me close while we talked. Everything from our favourite colours and bands to childhood trauma and lifelong dreams. Sleep wasn't a choice we made willingly though as the last thing I remember is Leo's arms wrapped around me in his warmth and comforting me with his scent while he kissed my forehead.


	16. Go with the primal flow

I woke to cooking noises in the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the house and I couldn't help but smile. I'd told Leo that my favourite thing for breakfast was bacon and eggs in one of the many conversational tangents we'd gone down. I risked a look at the bedside clock and snorted. 5:16pm.

I followed the heavenly smell until it led me to the beautiful naked man standing over a frying pan. He looked up at me and smiled. "I didn't want to wake you" He places the spatula down and turned the stove down before turning his attention to me. His eyes, I could feel him feasting on me as his arm snaked around my waist and he claimed my mouth with his. The arms around my waist grabbing and slapping my ass before biting my lip and pulling away.

"You didn't have to" I say, leaning against the bench and crossing my arms across my chest. Sharp aching bloomed in my butt cheeks. "My cum slut takes care of me. Only fair I take care of her" His wolfish tugging something inside me. I bit my lip, an idea slowly forming. I saunter towards the sensual chef and drop to my knees. Without a word, I slipped him in my mouth and savoured the noises he made.

His hand fisted in my hair and pulled, telling me the predator was out to play. "Good pig" He growls. I could hear some movement above my head before one of his hands wrapped around my throat and squeezed while the other pinched my nose, putting me right where I wanted to be. Stars began to dance before my eyes as the tip pressed against the back of my throat. The corners of my vision dimmed briefly before I was allowed to breathe again. I sucked in two big lungfuls of air before sucking his now rock hard cock back into my mouth.

His hand fisted in my hair again and he dragged me up roughly. "Bend over" He demanded. He looked mesmerising in all of his glory. So menacing and yet, so passionate and tender. I quickly turned around and bent over the bench and without missing a beat, he was inside me. His fullness reaching the farthest tethers of my soul as I moan in relief. It ached so sweetly but briefly.

His constant, rough pace fucking away every pain, niggle, twinge and aches. Especially the deep ones. He saw me and respected every part of me for being my truest self. He fucked away the ache inside that needs to be treated like a priority for a little while but also treated like a bad little whore. His grunts of pleasure winding me tighter as he choked me again. "Yes!" I squeaked out.

It wasn't long before he filled me again. It wasn't long before I made a mess all over his kitchen floor. Our groans co-mingled, egging the other on. His passion building on top of mine as he gripped my hips with bruising force and thrust into me for the last time. A primal growl was torn from deep within me as he dug his fingers into the bruises on my ass. "Easy, slut" He whispered in my ear, "Don't bite the hand that's about to feed you" His breath causing every hair on my body to stand on end. I felt a dark lust taking over my body. I could feel my own hunter breaking its shackles. I wasn't fucking finished.


	17. Self care is essential

After another belligerent belting and fucking, I was finally eating. The first thing that had been in my mouth that wasn't a dick in nearly 24 hours. Bacon juices slid down the back of my throat and I nearly sighed in bliss. Leo watched in quiet fascination as I ate every bite. "I would've fed you sooner but" He trailed off. "Time got away from us" I concluded with a smile, "I was enjoying your companionship more than anything on this plate anyway" I poked my tongue out. His jaw tightened and I saw a brief flush in his cheeks that went away. A shy moment? I mentally filed it for later but. "I enjoyed the sex, relax. That's all it is" I laugh and finish the last bite.

I was finally heading home. After a long weekend of brutal fucking and tender, passionate sex, I was spent. But I felt something inside me. Fullness? Well not quite, given he had unsheathed himself from me some time ago. But there was something different. I felt...radiant. Glowing. Sated. I felt sated. As if every need was met. No remaining itches to be scratched. No need to run home to my vibrators. No words left unsaid or kisses un-kissed. I felt complete.

Josie was sitting on the couch watching Netflix when I finally got home. Her head whipped around at the sound of the door opening and with a loving smile, she started in on me. "Gee there's Melbourne's favourite night whore. What happened to you? You look like hell, and need a shower. Seriously no detail left out" She says excitedly from the couch as she shifts to one side of the couch and turns her full attention to me.

I plop down and spill everything to her. No bars held. She nodded through it all and at the end, her face was glowing with happiness and she rubbed my arm affectionately. "Dude just because this isn't my thing, doesn't mean I'm not happy that you've found people who make you feel this way, who challenge you to be better and who really know how to make you feel alive. I'm glad you've found a world you've found your place in" She says, giving me a huge hug, "You really need to shower though. Want the bathroom to yourself so you can have a bath instead?"

I finally smelt like myself again. Rich vanilla, honey and cinnamon tones after a long, well deserved soak in the bath. My skin may have been marred black, red and blue, but my skin felt soft to the touch. My hair free of tangles. My face clean of any make-up. And all I wanted, was to do it all again. After my bath, I took care of each welt, each cut. Disinfecting each one and rubbing some Savlon into the deep ones before slapping on some moisturiser and joining Josie on the couch for a Friends marathon while drinking some Gatorade.


End file.
